Destiny
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: AU — Hei, apa aku masih harus menunggumu? Apa aku masih harus menunggumu ketika ada seseorang yang mengharapku?


_Summary : _Hei, apa aku masih harus menunggumu? Apa aku masih harus menunggumu ketika ada seseorang yang mengharapku?

_Disclaimer :_ Punya Masashi Kishimoto. Belum bisa direbut.

_Warning :_ Diksi yang begitu **lebai, AU, pergantian waktu **yang **cepat,** dan sedikit ke-**OOC**-an.

* * *

**Destiny**

By dilia shiraishi

* * *

_Apa aku masih harus menunggumu?_

.

.

* * *

_Aku benci padanya._

_Benci. Benci. Benci._

_Si pirang itu mengesalkan, sok tahu, dan sok baik. Aku benci padanya._

_Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya? Kenapa aku justru harus terus-menerus berada di dekatnya? Aku benci dia. Benci. Benci. Benci._

_Tapi takdir selalu memaksaku untuk terus bersamanya. Untuk terus selalu bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Untuk terus selalu merasa bahwa ia memperhatikanku. Untuk terus selalu merasa bahwa ia hanya melihatku di dunia._

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal aku benci dia! Sungguh._

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi itu dulu._

_Sebelum kemudian semua perasaan benciku menjelma jadi rasa cinta untuknya. Membuatku terus menjaga sikapku jika bertemu dengannya._

_Awalnya aku benci..._

_Tapi waktu dan takdir membuatku suka padanya. Tak tertahankan._

_Membuatku selalu memperhatikannya. Membuatku selalu menunggunya. Membuatku gemas jika melihat ia bersama gadis lain._

_Kenapa takdir bisa sebegitu menyebalkan??_

* * *

Sakura memandang langit yang agak mendung itu. Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di hatinya. Membuatnya sedikit khawatir ketika melihat tetes hujan itu mulai membasahi jalan yang dipijaknya.

'_Gawat…Semoga dia tak apa…'_

Ketika bus yang ditunggunya akhirnya sampai, tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sakura segera naik ke atasnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling bus, melihat apakah yang dicarinya ada disana.

Sekelebat kemudian Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

Tak ada. Dia tak ada.

Sakura menundukkan pandangannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, rasa kecewa begitu menusuk di hatinya.

'_Ah… kukira dia akan muncul…'_

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, memilih tempat duduk di bus yang masih sepi penumpang itu. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku pinggir dekat lorong jalan keluar seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menjangkau pandang yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Berharap kalau yang melakukannya adalah orang yang dicarinya.

"Hei."

Namun sekali lagi ia harus kecewa. Bukan. Bukan dia.

'_Argh… Kenapa sih, justru dia yang datang? Si datar tanpa ekspresi ini…'_

"Yah, hei." Jawabnya tak semangat. Kembali Sakura menolehkan arah pandangnya ke depan sambil sesekali membersihkan rok _rumple_-nya yang sedikit terkena cipratan hujan.

"Kenapa kau?" lagi-lagi suara itu mengusik apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Membuat ia menghela nafas kesal sambil menoleh lagi.

"Tak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya pendek. "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi bawel gini sih?" lanjutnya kesal. Gadis berambut pink itu cemberut dan kemudian memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada perkara awal.

Pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya tampak tenang saja. Seolah sudah maklum pada kejengkelan yang dirasakan gadis pink di depannya. Seulas senyum tipis merekah tak terlihat di wajah putihnya.

"Kau pasti memikirkannya lagi."

Oh.

* * *

Sakura menatap langit hari itu. Tersenyum ceria ketika menyadari langit begitu cerah dengan bulatan cahaya hangat setia menemaninya. Menelusup masuk ke sanubari Sakura begitu memandangnya. Dan membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Karena ia bisa melihat 'dia' sekarang.

Bus yang ditunggu Sakura sudah tiba. Ia memasukinya dengan ceria. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari tempat duduk pas yang dapat digunakannya untuk melihat 'dia'.

Sakura lalu memutuskan duduk di pojok kanan tengah. Di depan seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang terlihat begitu manis. Gadis itu memandangnya. Sakura yang menyadarinya, segera tersenyum.

"Namamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Bermaksud untuk memudahkannya mengobrol.

"Ah… ehm, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya…" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Gadis itu membalasnya sedikit malu-malu.

* * *

_Ah. Itu dia. Akhirnya ia datang setelah lama aku menunggu. Setelah lagi-lagi kemarin aku harus bertengkar dengannya._

_Sesosok pemuda dengan mata langit menaiki sepeda dengan bersemangat. Rambut pirangnya melambai lembut mengikuti arah angin yang semilir merdu. Senyum cerianya tak pernah memudar meski waktu terus menyakitinya. Semburat merah dengan peluh bercucuran tampak menyatu indah dengan dirinya._

_Orang yang kucintai._

.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu melambai semangat. Sakura menatapnya dari balik jendela tipis bus. Ia tampak begitu senang, pemuda itu menyapanya hari ini setelah kemarin mereka bertengkar hebat.

Ia baru akan membalasnya ketika menyadari bahwa seorang gadis si belakangnya lebih dulu melambai ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Gadis manis yang baru dikenalnya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Sakura terdiam sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Matanya menatap kosong papan tulis putih itu. Berlaku seolah papan tulis itu adalah objek termenarik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Hatinya terasa sakit.

Beginikah rasa patah hati yang begitu ironis?

Setelah merasa dirinya yang tadi disapa, Sakura sadar kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu bukan melambai ke arahnya. Tapi pada gadis di belakangnya. Gadis manis berambut biru tua yang dikenalnya sebagai 'Hinata'. Seorang gadis dari luar Osaka.

Ketika menyadari itu, hati Sakura begitu mencelos. Sakit hati tak terkira menderanya begitu saja. Menelusup masuk menggantikan hangatnya sinar mentari yang tadi ia rasakan.

Pemuda itu bukan melambai padanya. Bahkan pemuda itu sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di depan sang gadis berambut biru.

Sakura menghela nafas. Cintanya begitu cepat berlalu dengan patahnya hatinya. Ia merasa hawa dingin menusuk tulang terus menerus berhembus ke hatinya. Membuat Sakura merasa tak ada di kelas ini sekarang. Hatinya berkelana entah kemana. Berusaha menepis rasa sakit yang mulai menguasainya.

Bagaimanapun cintanya sudah selesai ketika ia menyadari lambaian itu bukan untuknya. Hati pemuda itu bukan untuknya. Tak mengapa. Itu sudah takdir.

Ternyata takdir memang menyebalkan.

* * *

"Kenapa lagi kau?"

'_Lagi-lagi si datar dengan rambut ayam ini. Kenapa sih, lagi patah hati begini musti ketemu sama dia??'_

Sakura bergumam sebal sejenak lalu menoleh pada pemuda sebayanya itu. "Tak kenapa-napa. Kau kali yang kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini bawel banget. Tidak seperti kau yang biasa." Ucapnya sambil menatap pemuda itu sinis.

Pemuda itu mendengus lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah sering mengingatkan tapi kau tak mau dengar kan? Sekarang kenapa kau malah menjadikanku sebagai sasaran kemarahanmu?" jawabnya enteng.

Sakura terhenyak dan menatap sengit pemuda itu. "Siapa yang menjadikanmu sasaran kemarahan? Jangan ge-er deh!" serunya emosi. Untung hari itu udara sedang dingin. Itu tak mendukungnya untuk mengeluarkan semua amarah yang ada pada dirinya karena untaian kalimat pemuda itu.

"Hei, _pinku-girl_. Kau kira aku bodoh? Sikapmu menandakan seperti itu. Dan kata-katamu padaku itu sudah seperti menjadikanku sasaran kemarahan secara tak langsung."

Gadis berambut pink itu merasa darahnya langsung naik ke kepala. Ia ingin mengucap sepatah kata namun suaranya seperti serak. Tak keluar apa pun. Hanya desahan yang merupakan awal sebuah isak perlahan.

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak tenang. Tak berekspresi khawatir berlebihan. Hanya terbelalak sedikit namun tak kentara. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, kemudian membukanya.

_"Ambil. Jangan terus menangis. Tak tampak sepertimu."_

* * *

Sakura menatap saputangan putih dengan gradasi hitam itu dalam. Saputangan yang tak mungkin miliknya. Saputangan yang baru saja didapatnya dari seseorang.

Seulas senyum tulus merekah di bibir Sakura.

* * *

_Ku tak pernah menyadari_

_Ada seseorang yang berarti…_

_Selalu memerhatikan dan menanggapi_

_Namun selalu ku pungkiri_

_Kini aku tahu semua_

_Ketika waktu bertindak akhirnya_

_Dan mulailah ku meretas asa…_

_Semoha harapku sesuai fakta_

_**Takdir…**_

_**Cinta baru…**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

.

.

…_sepertinya aku tak perlu menunggumu lagi kan..... Naruto?_

* * *

**FIN.**

Oemjihh… Lagi-lagi fic dengan bahasa lebai. Sepertinya sih karena fic saya yang **One Hope** itu, saya jadi kebiasa pake bahasa begini. Bahasa yang sungguh lebai. Menyeramkan.

Pada ngerti nggak sama ceritanya? Tau nggak _pair_-nya siapa aja?

EH?? NGGAK TAHU???!

Ah! Payah! –ditendang-

Okeh, **RIPYU** yaa… Berikan saya saran-saran, komentar, dan kritik agar saya dapat membenahinya nanti. –tuh kan, mulai… bahasa lebai dipake buat _author's note_-

Jangan lupa! **RIPYUU**~!!!!


End file.
